Secrets are told
by Altairis vogue
Summary: Mirajane ever so desperate; wants to find some sort of gossip, when she remembers Gemini Lucy's spirits. What she discovers makes her go in to a matchmaker frenzy with a very unexpected couple to be made. What sort of chaos will happen.
1. Chapter 1

**This is me first story yay :D, I'm not much of a write but I've been having a lot of storys going through my head so I might as well write/type them out. This is a lalu, Hopefully grammer and puncuation is satisfactory  
**

* * *

It was a normal afternoon in Fairy Tail. Brawls happening constantly and the occasional cake being ruined. Mirajane Strauss, the infamous matchmaking demon of Fairy Tail was currently serving Lucy her strawberry milk. Lately no sort of "news" has occurred nor secrets revealed, Mira hasn't really had anything to pester anyone about. When a thought occurred, Lucy's spirits; Gemini can transform in to people and tell information about them.

"Hey Lucy" Mira calls out to her. "Yes?" Lucy replies. "Gemini can transform in to people right, do you mind if I borrow them?" Mira asks with her innocent smile.

"Ah why?" Lucy asks. "Gathering information…" Mira replies. Now this sounded suspicious to Lucy, knowing Mira things could become rather…bad but you can't refuse demon Mira, now can you? Still Lucy was apprehensive of leaving her spirits with ANYONE, but Mira is nakama so she could be trusted.

"Sure, but please don't take too long nor let them attack anyone as it does drain my magic" Lucy explains to Mira then grabs the twin's key and calls them out "Open, Gate of the Twins. Gemini" The two small blue being appear next to Lucy. "Gemi, Mini I'm going to be leaving you with Mira for the mean time just listen to her okay" The twins nod in response. Lucy quickly tells Mira she's going home to finish up writing her book.

"What are Lucy's spirits doing out here and where did she go off to?" Cana overhearing the little conversation and curious as to what Mira is planning to do. "I've asked her if I could "Borrow" these two for a bit, just to gather some…information" Mira replies, Cana knowing Mira knows that she has something planned and she wants in. "Ok spill, what exactly are you doing with these of all spirits?" Cana asks Mira. "Fine" Mira leans forward and whispers to Cana, "I'm wanting to gather some..secrets from the members, there's been nothing happen lately, so remembering what these can do, I want to have some..fun. Just don't tell anyone" Mira explains.

Cana's eyes widen, then a sly smirk appears "Oh you really are desperate aren't you, don't worry I won't tell anyone, as long as I get to know the secrets your gathering as well" Cana replies

"Hey Mira, where did Lucy go and why are her spirits with you?" Gray overhearing, asks Mira."Lucy went home, she said she wants to finish her book and she let me borrow these two for a bit" Mira explains to Gray. "Any reason as to why you need them?" Gray asks curiously, "Helping her to increase her magic capacity, she said she trusts that I won't do anything bad with them" Mira replies lying to Gray. Gray nods and walks back to team Natsu.

As Mira finishes up serving people, also making sure Gemini has copied them, she calls out to Kinana to take over her shift for the rest of the afternoon, walking out of the guild to start her secret collecting, though she never noticed a certain self proclaimed fairy queen watching her curious nor did Mira know what sort of secrets would be found out.

* * *

**I know it's rather short, I'll try to have the next chapter longer. I might write out some of the secrets she finds out, yes there isn't much lalu but that'll start next chapter**


	2. Realisation of the worst

**Here is the next chapter, I know I said I'd include some lalu moments, sorry but there aren't any here :/  
**

* * *

"Did you see that?" Evergreen asks the Raijinshuu. "Seeing Mira with Cosplayer queens spirits, yeah" Bixlow replies. "I overheard Mira needing to use them for info gathering, but how will she do that with those?" Evergreen queries. "If I recall from the games, the twins can transform in to people, seeing as they're able to use the persons magic of whom they transform in to, I suspect she's also wanting the memories as the twins also have the memories of who they…transform in to….oh dear" Freed explains but soon realises what this could mean.

"I think Lucy just gave Mira her chance to know everyone's…personal things, I'm going to die now." Laxus's eyes widen in realisation that something rather personal that he doesn't want the demon of all people to know… his crush, though Bixlow is on the floor laughing with the hands on his sides and Evergreen starts to panic as she doesn't like to have her interest publicly known, though pretty much everyone knows.

Laxus starts trying to look around the room to see if **she** is there, thankfully she isn't but he's still hoping none of the dragonslayers overhear.

It had taken about an hour or so to get most of the information Mira wanted though she still had two people left "Ok Gemini, I need you to transform in to Lucy then Laxus. No need for the introduction, just the juicy secrets." Mira says to the twins.

The two obey and transform in to Lucy first. "Lucy sama has no love interest as of now, she tends to secretly read erotic novels" GemiLucy tells Mira. "Some how I don't believe that, but I never knew she had a perverse side" thought Mira.

GemiLucy then transforms in to Laxus, "Laxus's love interest is Lucy-sama, he has 1 pair of Lucy-sama's panties" GemiLaxus nonachalanty blurt out. So yes Laxus still has his perverse side, "Wait L-Laxus likes Lucy, oh my so if Lucy likes no one and Laxus likes her. This will be fun but this will be rather fun" Mira jubilantly says.

Mira thanks Gemini as they revert to there original form and go back to the celestial spirit world, with a pen, checkboard and paper Mira gets to planning a list of things to do. Some for example are giving Natsu a beating for sneaking in to Lisanna's bed and eating all there food, though making them a couple as well.

Trying to sort out Freed's huge obsession with Laxus in to even having a nude picture of him; and the big one getting Laxus and Lucy in to a relationship, though both being stubborn and fairy tail members it's going to be hard, REALLY hard. Time for chaos to begin

* * *

(Timeskip to the next day)

Lucy left to the guild rather early as she was feeling rather tired, now suspicious as to was exactly Mira was doing with her spirits. She decides to call them out, grabbing the key and chanting the phrase the two small blue beings appear next to her.

"Hey Gemi, Mini what exactly was Mira needing you with" Lucy asks her spirits as she nears the guild. "Natsu and Lisanna" the twins lie to Lucy. "Oh, so she finally wants to make them a couple I'm surprised she hasn't seen out those two stare at each other" Lucy replies. Lucy sends back the spirits and nears the door and opens it.

The guild was quiet when they saw her, this unnerved lucy to no end. Not even her delinquent of a friend natsu was running up to her then again where was he as she never actually saw him, though luckily it was Mira to save the day "Morning Lucy, strawberry smoothie? Lucy nods to reply.

Mira goes off to get her the strawberry smoothie and the guild's reverts back to the rambunctious scene it was known for.

"Oh hey Lucy" Cana calls out to her. "Hey Cana"Lucy replies without noticing the little smirk on Cana's face. "I see that you left your spirits with Mira, forgetting who she is" Cana whispers to Lucy. Eye's widened, oh so that's why the guild was quiet. Thankfully she trusted the twins not to tell Mira who little crush, though it may be small things could go bad if it was told to her.

Cana starts to get up from her stool to see Macoa and Wakaba though saying to Lucy" I think you have started hell, good luck surviving the next few days, oh and if your wondering where natsu was. Mira took him somewhere" Cana leaves a nervous Lucy who is now dieing inside.

* * *

_**Her love interest is someone who thinks it'd one sides, though it's only small, I'm also planning up a couple of 1 shots, yeah I think I need to stop thinking, too many ideas running in my head**  
_


	3. Author's Noteapologies

**I know it's odd to do an Authors note like this…early in the story.**

**The story will be updated soon, I just feel like I rushed the first 2 chapters and I want to change those up, so chapter 3 can flow well with the story. Also I want to be able to plan a new story but I have now idea which one. I have about 19 other ideas on my profile…what would your choice be?**

**Apologies again… I'll change this in to a chapter when the actual chapter is done along with the previous chapter's edited.**


End file.
